I'll always protect you Sasuke one shot
by aya9508
Summary: Keiko has had a life long cruush on Sasuke but has never been able to tell how she felt. The day of her move has finally come and she must say good bye to her friends. Will she finally be able to tell him her feelings or will they forever go unoticed?


..::Keiko younger::.. [Age: 11]

I sat under a Sakura tree and finished my lunch. I threw away my trash and walked slowly back to class. Today was the day my dreaded last day of school. After today i'll have to go live with my mother's family that I have yet to meet because of my parents death. I saw my friends and immediately perked up. I ran over to my cousin Ino and gave her a hug for like the millionth time that day. She was one of the people I was going to miss the most. "I can't believe I want be able to see you for 6 years." Ino complained. I smiled sadly "Who knows maybe 5 years will just feel like 5 minutes." Ino smiled "I wish. Everything is going to feel so different at home without you." Ino said "I've only been at your house for a year I don't think it's going to be that different." I said to her. Ino shook her head "Trust me it's going to feel way different. Especially at school, we've been together since we were in diapers." Ino said. I laughed lightly "Im going to miss you so much Keiko." "Me too." Sakura and Hinata said looking a bit teary. Seeing them teary eye made me feel a bit teary so i hugged them and told them time would fly by faster then they thought. "Hey I want in on the group hug!" Naruto said and he joined our little hugging fest. I giggled "One things for sure my new school is going to be a lot quieter." Naruto laughed "I'll miss you too keiko." Our group hug broke apart and i gave him a real hug. I looked behind him and there was Sasuke, Kiba, and Shika. I smiled at them "Hey guys." I said to them. Kiba opened his arms really wide "Come here" I gave him a hug and he picked me up in the strong embrace. Kiba was so much like an older brother I think he may be into Ino and i think she may feel the same. He put me down and I went and gave a hug to Shika "Were gonna miss you Keiko." he said kindly. I smiled "Im gonna miss you guys too." I turned to sasuke. He smiled sadly but opened his arms for me and i gladly stepped into the hug. "I'll miss you Sasuke." my words were slightly muffled in his jacket and you could hear the sadness. He squeezed me a bit tighter "I'll miss you too keiko." we separated and I felt my heart beating fast. Yeah it was true I had a crush on my best guy friend in the world Sasuke. We've been friends forever and when my parents died he was there for me more then anyone. He totally understood how it felt to be alone with no parents. His older brother itachi that he lived with understood too and was very nice to Sasuke and I. I hung around with my friends some more and made sure to take tons of pics on my cell to remember them by. Someone tapped me on the shoulder so i turned around. "Keiko?' the kid asked me i nodded and they handed me an office slip. "Your aunt's here to pick you up early." I saddened immediately I was no where near ready to say goodbye "You have to be kidding me." I complained. They shrugged "sorry take care." the office person walked off with more notes handing them to students. I turned to my friends feeling on the verge of tears but I promised myself I wouldn't cry. "I guess this goodbye." I said to them my arms crossed over my chest. We all had one last group hug before i left down the hall. The last things i saw when i turned around were Sasuke's sad eyes.

~5 years later~

"Hurry up." I whined quietly. I blushed slightly when an old man across from me looked over. "s-sorry" I apologized. He smiled kindly "It's okay. It's normal for young people these days to be excited. Its nice to have something to look forward to in life." I smiled and nodded. The bus was quiet and I tapped my fingers lightly on my thighs hoping the bus would somehow go faster. I was so excited finally after 5 years I was going to be able to see everyone again. My bags were already sent to Ino's house and im supposed to get my new school unform when I get to there. _Three blocks... now two blocks... one more and..._ My eyes showed all my feelings of happiness in a second as I saw Ino's house. The old man smiled at me "Good luck." I smiled "Thanks." the bus pulled over and I hurried out and then wzved goodbye to the bus quickly. I hurried to the front door nervously. I adjust my grey denim short and white tang top and black vest. I hope I don't look too different. I hesitated and then knocked on the door lightly. I heard footsteps and held my breath slightly. The door opened revealing a freakishly happy Ino. She screamed quietly sorta... and hugged me in the tightest embrace ever. I hugged back as much as i could and couldn't stop smiling. "Oh my god! Keiko i missed you so much! Look at you your a babe!" I smiled and laughed lightly extremely happy to see her. "You will not believe how miserable i was without you guys. It was so not the same and i was totally right about it being quieter." Ino laughed and we walked inside. "You will never believe it but guess what?" Ino tempted me fighting back a grin. This had to be good "What?" I asked eager to know "Im going out with kiba!" I screamed and she screamed and we jumped around like idiots. "Since when!" i asked and yelled. "Like a week ago I wanted to surprise you." I rolled my eyes "Took you long enough I saw this coming 5 years ago." she laughed. "Well heres something you didn't see coming. Hinata and naruto are dating." Ino said with a smirk. I turned to her with my mouth hanging open. "Are you serious? Who asked who out?" I asked. "Naruto did like a year ago it was totally cute their like totally inseparable." I pulled my hair. "Why did I have to go away?" i complained. Ino laughed lightly and we continued to talk about other things as we made our way up the stairs to my new room which was my old room. My bags were layed out on the bed and we quickly put everything away and then Ino gave me my school uniform. "Aw it's cute. You should have seen my last school uniform it was so bad." i said glad that I wasn't back at my old school. "I can't wait to show you off at school. I bet some of them won't even recognize you." Ino said. I raised my eyebrow slightly curious "Really? Why?" "You look totally different. Well we all kind of do compared to 5 years ago. We definitely don't look like kids anymore." Ino made a gesture to her body and I had to admit we really didn't look like kids anymore we looked like teens. I looked down at my own body. I had been referred to as hot by many guys back at my old school. It was nice to be complimented but I didn't like how they were all only interested in my body. "Your gonna be surprised remember Kiba's mine." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I know." Ino smiled "So did you ever get a boyfriend while you were gone?" I smiled sheepishly. "About that. I was asked out a lot but I turned them all down." I scratched the back of my head. "When you say "a lot" how many are we talking? 5? 8?" "More like around I don't know... 62?" I said a bit afraid to how she would react. I didn't want her to think I was some kind of slut. Ino went wide eyed "Are you serious how did you turn down that many?" Ino questioned. "Text message. At first i would go to them and turn them down nicely but some of them were a little not so happy when I would tell them so sometimes I would get hurt." I lifted the hem of my shirt a bit to show her my latest bruise. "Baseball players got a really mean punch. But foot ball players have a better kick." I said trying to add humor to the moment. "Honey did you tell at all?" Ino asked. I nodded "Yup that's why I started sending texts because it was safer for me. It made me feel bad for turning them down that way but when i would try to tell them to their faces when they wouldn't get it after the texts it wouldn't end well." i explained. Ino looked sad and a bit troubled but still curious "Why did you turn them all down? You could have dated a big jock and he could of scared off all the guys." I smiled sheepishly. "Because theres a guy I like and I didn't want anyone else." Ino looked excited at the new topic. "Who! Tell me! Tell me!" I smiled brightly. "Sasuke!" Ino grew a grim expression. I looked at her puzzled "What's wrong?" Ino looked away "Keiko im sorry but Sasuke has a girlfriend." Something in me broke. it felt like my world had shattered like everything that meant anything had just broken and could never be fixed. I smiled lightly trying to hide my shock. "That's no surprise i mean its Sasuke. So who's he dating? Sakura?" I asked. Ino shook her head you've never meet her but her name's Karin. She's totally obsessed with the boy. Im not sure Sasuke likes her even half as much as she likes him." "How long have they been together?" I asked. "About a month. But she's been hounding him to go out with her since freshman year. Karin's a junior with us but she's older then all of us by a year because she started school late." I nodded taking it all in. I guess I should have said something back then. No it probably wouldn't have made a difference. "Is she... nice?" I asked Ino got a look of horror. "She's a nut job I feel bad for sasuke I think even he's afraid of her. She hates any girl that seems to like Sasuke and swears to kill them if they seem to be a threat. Karin may not be to thrilled to hear about you." I smiled lightly "If she's really that crazy Sasuke must be miserable. I may not be able to win him over but I can still be his old childhood friend." Ino smiled to "Yup. Be prepared though she may just drive you crazy too." I laughed. My dreams of being with sasuke may be now slightly delayed.

~the next day~

I woke up an hour early and got ready doing my normal morning routine of breakfast, shower, outfit, hair, and make up. I looked in the mirror one last time hoping i don't look too weird in the uniform. It truely wasn't meant for everyone.

Over the years my eyes had changed to a nice shade of green. I missed my blue eyes but the green was still very pretty sometimes showing the old blue in them slightly. I okay'd myself and hurried downstairs only to find that "Ino forgot me!" I screamed out loud. Ino's mom, my aunt, apologized and said Ino was probably hitting herself right now for forgetting I was starting today. She told me school started 20 minutes ago but I told her I still wanted to go so she drove me to school. I felt nervous pulling up to the large High school referred to as "Konoha High" but Ino's mom assured me I would be fine because it was everyone else's first day too but I argued that ive never been here before. She told me i'd be fine and sent me on my way to school leaving me to get a mani pedi which I had to admit i wish I had said yes to instead of deciding to go to school. I nervously stepped through the school doors and looked into the empty hall. It was quiet and clean slight murming being heard from classrooms with students in them. I looked at a map on the wall and headed in the direction of the office. I made inside and sighed happy that so far I wasn't lost. I opened the door to the office and stepped into the room making my way to the front desk. A boy was sitting in a chair with his back to me but he turned when he heard me walk up to the desk. I couldn't contain my smile as I loked upon the familiar face of Naruto. "Oh my god it's seriously you!" I said happily keeping my voice semi quiet because this was a place of work. "Im sorry do i know you?" he asked scratching his head thinking hard. I pouted sadly "You really don't remember me?" a figure appeared beside Naruto and their features brightened into a wolfish smile. "Keiko? is that you?" kiba asked excitedly walking out from behind the desk. Naruto looked baffled "Keiko? Are you serious?" He too stepped out from behind the desk and the both gave me hugs. "At least someone remembers." I said grateful they hadn't forgotten me. "You just look so different even your eyes changed." naruto said pointing to my eyes. I smiled "I realize that naruto." "Why are you so late? School started almost a half an hour ago." Kiba asked gesturing to the clock. I pouted "Ino forgot about me." Kiba and Naruto laughed "Yup that sounds like Ino." Naruto said "Yeah come on we'll get you your schedule." Kiba said going back behind the desk and finding my information. he printed up my schedule and they both got permission to escort me to my first class. "So I hear someone took 5 YEARS to ask out my cousin. May I ask why?" Kiba scratched his head. "I thought she might reject me." he admitted "So it tok you 5 years to work up the courage?" he nodded. I sighed and smiled "At least you finally asked her out. I also heard a certain blonde has been dating Hinata for a year." I said teasingly to naruto. He blushed slightly but it disappeared as they both smirked at me. "What about your love life Keiko? Did you get a boyfriend?" Naruto asked trying to find something to tease me about. "Nope I turned down all the guys who asked me out at my old school." "How many asked you out?" Naruto asked curiously. "A few." i said not wanting the guys to know everything that happened they definitely wouldn't be happy. We talked more and I laughed at some storeis they told me as the trip to my first class came to an end. "Were here.' kiba announced to me. I looked at the door "Any advice?" i asked them. "Just be yourself and have fun. It's the first day of school and the teachers are pretty cool you'll have fun." naruto encouraged "I hope." Kiba opened the door and walked in first and I followed behind shyly feeling eyes on me as Naruto walked closely behind. "Kakashi you've got a new student." Kiba said to the teacher. He looked around 30 and had grey hair. I remembered hearing about him he was supposed to be perverted but wouldn't let it show to his students and only flirted with women in his age group. I stood at the front of the class afraid to look at my new class. Naruto noticed and nudged me slightly. I looked up and he gave me a smile which made me feel better so i dared myself to look up. The class was definitely looking at me. I scanned the many faces and saw the oh so familiar perverted glances from some guys. I noticed that the rest of my old friends were all in this class. Sakura, Ino, Shika, Hinata, and Sasuke! They all looked so much older. Like Naruto and Kiba everyone had matured in many ways. Sasuke though seemed the most changed. He looked older and a bit... colder then the warm happy Sasuke I used to know. One thing was for sure when I saw him I was still in love. "Keiko is it?" kakashi asked "y-yeah" I answered nervously "Welcome to our class I hope you find konoha High to be as good a place as any other." I smiled and nodded. He turned to the class "We have a new student joining us here today it's her first year at Konoha High and I expect you all to welcome her warmly. Her name is Keiko Yamanaka, her cousin is Ino who I expect to get her here on time from now on instead of leaving her behind." Laughter came from the classroom and I couldn't help but join with Kiba and Naruto. "keiko how about you go take a seat in the second row with ino and friends." I nodded and headed to the chair next to Ino as naruto and Kiba left. Ino apologized for forgetting me and kakashi gave us the rest of class to talk and just hang out. I was swamped by strangers who my friends had to save me from. i got asked all sorts of stupid questions from boys like "Where are you from?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Do you want one?" and the classic "Can I have your number?" I managed to get away from the other students and sat with my friends. I gave everyone hugs and felt my heart leap up and out of my chest and then back in when Sasuke hugged me. He had grown way more over the years making him even more of a hottie. But that wasn't what I really cared about it was just something about his personality that makes me feel safe. "Oh my god I missed you guys so much im so happy to be back." I gushed excitedly to my friends. "I almost thought we'd never see you again it's been so long." hinata said to me. I nodded "So I hear someone's dating an older woman." i said teasingly to Sasuke. He looked away coolly "Shut up." I giggled "Your just shy." his cheeks went a slight shade of pink almost barely noticeable making us all laugh. We kept talking until Kakashi made an announcement when we had 20 minutes left "Okay now as you may have heard at the beginning of the school year for juniors we hold a camp for 10 days in the woods by a lake. The camp is meant to help you guys become more acquainted with each other to help you form bonds with other students and make life long friends and memories." I listened totally interested. I've never been to a camp in the woods this will be a total first for me! "Of course cabins are coed boys and girls will be separated." I heard whines and laughs fill the class. "Trust me you will all have plenty of time to hang out during the day. Girls will have cabins of six one person being a counselor from the camp and the boys will have cabins of 5 one also being a counselor from the camp." Kakashi then gave us a list of people who were in our cabin. I looked until I caught my name "Im cabin 23. yay! I love that number and in my cabin I have..." my eyes brightened and I squealed with the others. In my cabin I had Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and "Whose Karin?" I asked curiously my head to the side. Sakura and Ino got a look of horror and shivered. I looked at them confused "She's my girlfriend." Sasuke said normally. I felt my heart hit rock bottom "Seriously? This will make meeting her a lot easier. Who knows maybe i'll leave this camp with a new best friend." I said happily with a smile. Sasuke smiled softy. "I think you'll like her she's actually really nice. I don't know why everyone else says she's mean." He then glared at our friends. My heart dropped even more if possible. I smiled brightly "I think I like her already."

~after school~

"I hate her!" I screamed into my pillow as i layed sprawled on my back. "I warned you." Ino said I looked up at her sadly "i know." My first meeting with Karin had gone well something like this...

~Flashback~

"Hi my name is Keiko! You must be Karin?" She smiled sweetly "That's me. So how do you know Sasuke?" "Were child hood friends." Sasuke answered. Karin kept her sweet smile "Really? That's so cool." Sasuke walked off with a smile deciding to give us alone time. I liked Karin she seemed nice, pretty, and frie- "Stay away from Sasuke." I looked at her not quiet getting it. I looked to the side and behind me then back at her. "Yeah im talking to you." she put a hand on her hip showing off her curves scrunching up her pretty face into an ugly scowl. She got closer to me "Stay away from my Sasuke. He's mine." she poked me and I staggered a bit. I caught myself and started talking thinking she must have made a mistake "Im sorry but I think you got the wrong idea-" "I know a girl in love when I see one and I know for a fact that you've known Sasuke a long time and there is no way you didn't fall for him at one point." I looked her in the eyes "Karin im sorry if you think im lying but I don't plan on stealing your boyfriend... he's probably happier with you then with me." I mumbled the last part. She heard it and smirked putting a hand on my shoulder like as if she was giving some talk to a little kid "Look kid. Stay away from my boyfriend and we won't have a problem. Deal? "She smiled sweetly and walked away leaving me, before I could answer, with watering eyes.

~flash back over~

"Why is he even dating her?" I asked still upset. "She puts on an act for Sasuke but drops it whenever he leaves." I sighed "That makes sense" I groaned and rolled onto my back my hand covering my eyes. "I can't believe were going to be stuck with her in a cabin for 5 days." "Well look at the bright side." Ino said. I looked over at her hopefully "She had a nasty side Sasuke will notice it soon and break up with her. Their not even that lovey dovey." I smiled and hugged her "Thanks Ino."

~First day of camp~

"Bright side my ass." I mumbled grumpily. Shika chuckled next to me and Ino looked back at me apologetically. In the seat across from Ino right in my line of view Sasuke and karin were super close and she was completely draped all over him and he had his arm over her shoulder. They were cuddling closely like love sick idiots creeping me out. I wish she would drop the act in front of him for just one second he would break up with her for sure. I pouted sadly and tore my eyes off the attractive couple. I put my head on shika's shoulder "Im sad." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder giving me a hug. "Don't worry it'll be over soon." I glanced up at the couple one last time before looking at the back of Ino's seat on the bus. "I hope so."

~at camp~

We made it to the camp in about an hour and we all made our way to our assigned cabins. The guy's had their cabin right next to ours which was really cool. By the time me and Sakura got there, because we chose to walk slow, Karin, Ino, Hinata, and our counselor had picked their bunks leaving us the bunk at the front of the cabin. I picked the bottom and Sakura took the top one. Our counselor luckily was Hana, Kiba's older sister; she is like the coolest person in the world. She told us we could sneak out to the guys cabin in the middle of the night if we got bored which was really cool. I wondered around the camp by myself wanting to check everything out. I found out they had like a million things to do. The thing I wanted to do most though was the rock wall. Yeah I have been on one before but ive never gotten that high because I get kind of scared but I think knowing all my friends are here would encourage me. I checked out the lake walking around the edge. it was beautiful a clear crystal color letting you see the tiny fish swim by underwater. I decided i'd scene enough for now and headed back to my cabin. The weather felt nice and cool in my dark denim shorts and red flannel with only one button actually buttoned with a tank top underneath. My black ankle boots really weren't that hard to walk in but I knew sooner or later I would probably go and trip on a twig or something. I brushed my fingers over my necklace. I usually kept it hidden under my shirt but no one was around so I let it out for a second to admire it. It was a heart, a simple silver locket. Inside was a picture of me and Sasuke smiling when we were about 8. Somehow he had, had the picture and put in a locket for me. He probably forgot he gave it to me by now or thinks I threw it away as if that would happen. I tucked it under my shirt not wanting to risk someone seeing it and wanting to get a closer glance. it was my secret necklace I didn't want anyone to know of it. I walked by a tree and heard whistles from up above. I looked up and saw three semi hot guys looking down at me in a flirty way. "Hey baby want to spend some time with us?" I turned on my heels walking away in the direction of my cabin. "Sorry I have to go meet with my cabin." the guys hopped down off the tree and followed after me catching up to me in no time. "Well tell us what cabin your in maybe we could drop in and have some fun." The guys laughed and bumped fists being well... guys. "Yeah sure, im in cabin number so not happening. Sorry I really have to go." I waved by to them and jogged off feeling their eyes on my butt. I finally made it to my cabin and took a deep breath letting out a sigh. I opened the door and no one was there. "Oh come on seriously?" I slapped my thighs frustrated. "So this is your cabin. Looks like no ones here we could have a little party of our own." I screamed slightly hearing the voices behind me. I turned and saw the guys from before. I walked passed them in a rush trying to get away. "Oops wrong cabin." I said not wanting them to know where my cabin was. They kept following me and I looked up to the sky annoyed. "Please leave me alone." I whined to them. They laughed and kept following. I saw the guys cabin remembering which number they were and rushed up to the door. I knocked and Naruto answered. "Hey Keiko what are you-" I pushed him back and locked the door behind me sliding down it with a sigh so i could sit and calm down. "What's up Keiko?" naruto asked I smiled. "Just help me up please." He offered me his hands and I took them as he tugged me up. I heard a knock and went wide eyed. "What do I do?" I asked "About what?" Shika asked "Some guys were following me." "Baby we know you're in there!" I heard one of them call. I felt my heart rate pick up in fear. "Okay hide keiko. I'll get rid of the guys." Sasuke said. I stopped him before he reached the door by grabbing his wrist. "What are you going to do?" i asked afraid. He seemed to look at me softly "Exactly what your dad would do." Shika tugged me over to one of the beds. It smelled like Sasuke. I hid under the covers and Shika layed down in front of where i was making it look like he was asleep. I heard the door open talking that was too mumbled for me to hear and then heard three short humphs and then the door close. Shika pulled the covers off my head. i sat up and brushed my hair with my fingers. "That was short. Thanks guys." I said giving Shika a hug then Naruto, Kiba, then Sasuke. "Do you guys know where my cabin is I can't find anyone." I said a bit upset. "We'll help you look." Kiba said pushing me from behind guiding me with his hands on my shoulders. We left their cabin and walked around the camp eventually reuniting me with my cabin. Sadly though when we found them Karin was once again all over Sasuke.

~that night~

"And then she died..." I got the chills as Hinata finished her story. We were telling scary stories in our cabin. Hana had left leaving us alone for a while. Sakura was sitting on he bottom bunk with me a blanket over are legs keeping us warm acting like a shield to ghost or at least that's what we hoped. "Okay my turn!" Karin started a freakishly gory scary story and I felt myself shaking. "And then she knocked." Karin knocked on the cabin floor 3 times in a perfect beat. Everyone went quiet "the door swung open revealing the hockey masked predator with a bloody knife." Karin made a scary face and voice freaking everyone out. My body felt icy cold in my blue tank top and black booty shorts. I hear three very slow knocks on our cabin door that echoed through out the room. After the third it went quiet and the door slowly opened. When it was halfway I couldn't take it anymore and screamed. So did the others but they muffled theirs with pillows and sakura shoved one in my face. The door opened the rest of the way revealing a deafened Sasuke "God Keiko you really can scream." he tapped his ears checking that he could still hear. Karin jumped up and kissed him on the cheek sweetly and he smiled. It made my blood boil and added with the mini heart attack I just had wasn't being to good for my health. Sasuke blushed and my anger swelled. Too many emotions all at once crashed my system. "oh god..." I groaned catching everyone's attention before I fell over onto Sakura's lap unconscious.

~5 minutes later~

I felt something warm on my shoulder. I was laying down that was for sure and I felt comfortable. Suddenly, and im not sure why, I gasped and sat up hitting my head on the bunk above me and whimpering holding my forehead. "owie..." I heard a light chuckle and opened my eyes. "You're always the first person to get hurt." I sat up making sure not to hit my head this time. "Shut up Shika." I pouted. he cracked a smile "How do you feel?" "Okay I guess. Where is everyone?" I looked around the empty cabin. "The girls went to get Hana and Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke went to go get you some water and medicine." I nodded and sat up feeling a bit better. "I've never seen a girl get so upset over a guy that she faints." I blushed "You realized it?" he nodded with smirk tugging at his lips. "Did anyone else?" "no, and don't worry they never will." I sighed and fell back onto the bed relieved out of my mind. "Thanks Shika." I said with a light smile. "No problem."

~two days later, third day of camp~

I stretched out on my cabin bed it was free time and we could do whatever we wanted so I chose to take a nap. I closed my eyes and sighed relaxing into my pillow. "I don't think so. Your at camp start acting like it and have some fun." I was surprised to say the least as Itachi pulled me off the bed and slung me over his shoulder like a bag and headed for the door. I tried to wiggle free not caring that if I managed to do so I would end up hitting the ground. He held me tight over his shoulder not letting me move much at all. I groaned and gave up trying to enjoy the ride. I felt self conscious as we passed cabin after cabin some people glancing at us more then once. "Itachi please put me down." I pleaded in a whiny voice. "Nope" he said perkily "Meanie, first you surprise me by showing up and being the guy's counselor and now you go and kidnap me. What kind of friend are you?" I complained. He put me down in front of him. I pouted in my skinny jeans and a tight black v-neck t-shirt with a white tank top under neath. "Sorry but im not about to let you miss out on camp especially when it's your first one." he grabbed my hand and started walking pulling me behind him. I lagged behind not wanting to go but eventually gave in and went along with him walking at his side. I kept following without resistance so he let my hand go and I followed him freely. We made it to the pond area and I looked onto the sandy shore spotting our friends all in bathing suits. I blushed slightly seeing Sasuke but it vanished when i saw Karin stinking to his side. Jealousy coursed through my veins. Her body was freakishly perfect. I never really noticed it while we would change in the cabin but now seeing her in the water with him I realized she looked like a freakin model. "Great..." I grumbled. Itachi gave me a reassuring smile "Come on" we made our way towards the others who welcomed us with hugs and hi's. I shared a towel with Ino who talked me into taking off my clothes to reveal my bathing suit. I layed my clothes on an edge of the towel and sat a bit self conscious next to ino. I was wearing a brown and white striped bandeau style bikini showing off my figure. I thought it was cute and when I bought it I thought I would feel confident in it but now I realize I just feel like poop compared to karin. "Keiko that's a cute bathing suit." Ino commented. I smiled "Thanks Ino." we watched everyone swim not going in ourselves. Instead we played volleyball with Itachi and Kiba as I tried my best not to stare at Sasuke. We decided to play boys against girls losers had to do a dare. We started the game and at first it was hard to tell who would win but at one point... well I got distracted. "Oh Sasuke!" Karin shouted in a majorly girly voice. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around her from behind and started kissing her neck. I gathered all my fury and hit the ball as hard as I could forcing all my anger into it. It soared over the next past Itachi and Kiba and nailed the poor bystander behind them. I blushed madly as the poor guy withered down in pain. I rushed over and knelt besides him. "I am soo sorry! Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up showing a strained smile. "Yeah... i'll be okay." he huffed as he stood up and I noticed he was being very careful of his crotch area. I winced and stood up next to him. "I am seriously sorry." I apologized one last time feeling on the verge of tears. He flashed a smile "It's okay really. My names Kankuro what's yours?" "Keiko." "That's a pretty name. See ya later keiko." he waved slightly before limping away. I blushed as I walked back with the ball. "I can't believe I hit him... there." I said embarrassed. Ino laughed as Itachi and Kiba winced. I couldn't help but giggle. He seemed like a nice guy maybe we could become friends.

~ten minutes later~

"no" "you lost and its your dare you gotta do it." "Kiba please anything but that." I pleaded. "Nope that was the deal you guys have to." he said not swaying. I pouted but gave in like Ino had long a go. This will officially be social suicide.

~dinner~

"Hey where are keiko and Ino?" Sasuke asked. Kiba smirked "You'll find out soon." he reclined back in his chair and I cursed at him from behind the curtain. "I hate your boyfriend." I said to Ino . She cracked a smile "Hey at least now everyone will know who you are." I couldn't help but laugh. I yanked at the distressed denim short and high lighter yellow tank top I was wearing. Ino was wearing the same shorts and top except in pink. "I still don't get why we have to wear this." "Probably to attract more attention." I shrugged. I saw the lights go out and heard the music start. I groaned and looked at In embarrassed out of my mind. "Come on baby lets make a memory. I smiled at her as we held hands and walked out into the spotlight on the tiny stage i our neon high-tops. I felt my face heat up but kept a smile as we stated dancing the Macarena. Wolf calls and shouts of encouragement went off around the cafeteria. Apparently a lot of people already knew my name because I hear it being yelled multiple times from girls and guys. Kids around the room joined in on our dance at their tables soon everyone was doing it. The music stopped and everyone clapped as we walked off the stage smiling drowned in our own laughter. We made it to our table and I hid in my crowd of friends to embarrassed to show my face. I felt someone tap my shoulder so i turned around. "Nice dancing." I giggled "Thanks Kankuro." he smiled "hey you remembered my name that's a good sign." I smiled "Yeah do you remember mine." he made a thinking face "Yeah im pretty sure it was cookie... cake... maybe flower?" I hit him playfully knowing he was kidding. "It's Keiko you idiot." he smirked. "As if I couldn't remember a girl that could hit that hard." I smiled weakly. "Yeah sorry about that." I apologized once again. "It's cool. Friends?" he said putting out a hand. I held my arms out "friends." he hugged me and then waved goodbye as he returned to some of his friends. "Someone's got a boyfriend." Hinata said in a sing song voice. I blushed slightly "No someone doesn't he's just a friend." I said happily. For the rest of the night I couldn't help but notice that Sasuke wouldn't talk to me like he normally did. I would say something to him and he would answer with short words immediately changing it to something else with someone else. Why is he acting so weird?

~3 days later, 6th day morning~

"Sasuke is such a hottie!" I groaned into my pillow hearing Karin rambling from the bathroom. "Don't you just think he's totally yummy? Wait don't answer that." Karin said to me. "It's so sad how some girls really think they have a chance with him I mean come on." Karin pranced around the room in a pair of very tiny sorts and a bra trying to find a cute top. We were alone in the cabin and I swear any minute now I was going to ring her pretty little neck. "See this hickey Sasuke gave it to me last night. He's such a good kisser." Karin pulled back her hair to reveal the red mark on her neck. She touched the mark and moaned biting her lip. I swear if she says one more thing about him im going to- "Did you know Sasuke hates green eyes?" I glared up at her sharply "Shut up!" I screamed at her. She put her hands on her hips in a challenging manor. I slung my legs over sitting on the side of the bed in my grey short and white t-shirt. "Excuse me?" "Shut up. Do you need me to spell it out for you s-h-u-t-u-p shut up! All you do is talk about how stupidly crazy you are over Sasuke. You act more like a stalker then a girlfriend!" she slapped me across the face harshly making me fall onto the bed. "Watch your mouth you little skank!" she threw on a skimpy tank top the showed of her curves. I sat up holding my face. "No im not going to! You have been driving me crazy all week. I feel bad for Sasuke I don't know how he puts up with you. Oh that's right. He doesn't know the real you!" she slapped me again making my face sting from the two slaps. I stood up with too much anger to be afraid. "You freakin little skank! Your stupid little emotions aren't wanted! Denied! Okay! Sasuke has me he doesn't want some lame little wanna be biotch!" my throat closed up as emotions hit me like bricks from her words. I knew it but I definitely didn't want to be told it. "What! Don't know what to say bi-" I threw a pillow at her face muffling her words. "Shut up..." my voice broke slightly as I ran out of the cabin tears pouring from my eyes. I heard her shouts but kept running until they faded and I was somewhere far out in the woods. I broke down under a tree and kept crying and crying until I couldn't cry anymore. I made myself look as best i could as I walked out from the woods. I had been in there for about three hours and it was almost lunch. I thought no one was around until I felt someone lightly grab my arm. "Keiko are you okay?" I looked into the caring eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. "I-Im fine." I said a hand on my face hiding the red mark. He moved my hand forcefully and examined my face while I avoided eye contact. "Who hit you?" his voice sounded deadly and I couldn't help but be a bit afraid. "No one I fell." I lied. His hand flew past my face and slammed against the tree behind me. I clenched my eyes closed for a second before looking again. He was looking down at the ground between us. He slowly pulled me towards him into a warm hug. "Keiko who hurt you?" he asked kindly in a soft voice. "Karin..." I finally gave in.

~that night~

"You bitch this all your fault!" Karin yelled. I backed away from her afraid. "Karin calm down!" Hana yelled at the savage red haired girl threatening to kill me. "No I will not calm down! It's this sluts fault that Sasuke broke up with me!" "He wouldn't have broken up with you f you weren't such a freaking alter ego maniac!" Sakura yelled at her. "Guys please don't fight..." I pleaded weakly knowing it wouldn't do anything. Yes after I told Sasuke it was karin he realized that she was secretly a bitch and broke up with her. "I can't believe you talked him into breaking up with me!" he backed me up against a wall as the others tried to hold her back. "I didn't talk him into it!" I argued. All guy cabins were down at the lake having a bonfire right now girls were supposed to have one too but our cabin was holding it up so a group of girls were outside watching through the door and windows. "Of course you did! Why else would he break up with me! You probably convinced him with sex you little tramp!" I slapped her across the face. "Big mistake." she said darkly. She lunged for me and tackled me to the cabin floor. She slammed my head against the carpet and yanked my hair making me scream. Hana pulled her off of me but karin apparently was actually really strong and pushed Hana away knocking her into the bed post making her pass out. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura tried grabbing her along with other girls but were all beaten down by Karin. "Get some counselors!" a girl yelled. Karin threw me out the cabin door and somehow locked the remaining girls into the cabin. "Keiko! Keiko!" I hear Ino screaming. The girls pounded on the door as Karin began to drag me through the dirt to somewhere else. I kicked and thrashed as she walked yanking my hair. Eventually she got tired of dragging me and just put me in a headlock making it hard to breath. I heard crickets and when I opened my eyes we were near the lake. We were at the top of a slight cliff probably ten feet high with deep water below. I looked down at the dark water wondering what may linger below it's surface. I heard rushed footsteps coming from behind us and saw the girls along with a swaying Hana. "Karin honey I know your not in the most... sober mood right now, but you really need to let go of Keiko." Hana tried. Karin laughed mechanically making me shake "I don't know. The water doesn't look very inviting to me." Karin yanked my hair and dragged me over the edge of the cliff leaving me hanging by my hair in her grip. I let out a blood curdling scream with whimpers of pain from the terribly agonizing pain in my scull. Boy counselors like Itachi showed up and tried to calm girls in the group while advancing on Karin. "Come any closer and i'll drop her!" Karin threatened. The stopped and I looked down at the frightening water. The socks on my feet felt like concrete pulling me down along with my blue sweats and black tank top. "Karin don't hurt her." I heard a strong,stern voice say. I looked through the crowd to see sasuke. "But Sasuke this bitch is the reason we broke up!" "She's not a bitch!" he yelled. Karin went weak and her grip on me loosend. I screamed as I went hurtling into the water. "Keiko!" Ino screamed "Don't worry her fake boobs will keep her floating." Karin said with a smirk and a hand on her hip. Ino took a fistful of her shirt and got right in her face full of fury. "One their not fake! And two she can't swim you bitch!" Ino yelled and then pushed her to the side looking over the edge. "shit..." Itachi cussed under his breath. A splash was heard as someone jumped into the icy water.

I sank lower and lower under the water. I struggled to swim but couldn't keep up the fight. I was like a bag of sand going at a rapid rate. I looked up at the wavering form of the moon through the water. I slowly let go more and more feeling as if I was sleeping. I hear a splash and looked into the direction of it. I saw Sasuke he was swimming swiftly directly towards me. Is he trying to save me? My eyes closed more but opened up when I felt his warm arms around me. How can he be so warm even in this icy water? He wrapped his arms around my waist and swam up towards the surface. We broke through the surface of the water and i couched up a ton of water. Flashlights were shined down on us as he smoothed my hair out of my eyes. "Keiko are you okay?" he asked frantically. I nodded then passed out on his shoulder no more energy to spare.

~two hours later~

I opened my eyes feeling warmth around my body. I looked around to nurses office room and saw Ino. "Hi... Ino..." i said weakly with a sweet smile. She looked teary eyed as she knelt down t hug me. "Im fine." I said tried to make her feel better. I was dead tired but I wasn't going to tell her that. I smelled clean and i was told the nurse had changed y clothes into fresh ones from my bag back at the cabin and had given me a bath. The others walked in looking grateful that I was okay. I saw Sasuke and couldn't help but notice he seemed distant. "Thanks for saving me Sasuke." I said with a smile. He smiled kindly "Im sorry karin did that it's kind of my fault." I shook my head. "It's your fault it's more Karin's then anyone's. But it's really nothing big im fine." "Um keiko it kind of is big. You almost drowned." Naruto said. I glared at him telling him to shut up. I really didn't want Sasuke to feel responsible for karin. Everyone stayed for a bit longer until the nurse told them to leave so I could sleep.

~dream ~

my dream was terrifying im not sure what was happening in it but it was scaring me immensely. I whimpered and clutched the pillow more "Sasuke..." I called desperately "help... please..." "Im right here." my eyes shot open as something warm clutched my hand. Sasuke's fingers wrapped around mine in a caring manor making me feel safe. "Keiko im here for you because... I love you." I smiled as I slowly drifted off to sleep. " I love you too Sasuke." I said softly.

~next morning~

"You love me?" I heard Sasuke's voice question. My eyes flew open as I awoke from my dream. Sasuke was sitting on a stool on the side of my bed looking at me with his fingers tangled with mine. My face heated up as tried to pull my hand away from his. "Sasuke let go please..." i said weakly totally embarrassed. He kept looking me in the eyes not letting go. He grabbed my other hand and held it gently in his own. "Keiko do you love me?" he asked seriously. I looked down as tears leaked from my eyes. "Yes..." he dropped my hands as I used them to cover my face. He layed down on the bed next to me and pulled me down to lay in his arms. I looked at him surprised. "s-sauke?" his face got closer and closer as we had our first kiss. He smiled and pulled away as i looked at him in shock "I love you too." a blush crept onto his face and mine as I snuggled into his chest and he pulled me closer. We fell asleep like that both with a smile on our faces.

~two days later, 8th day~

"Sasuke, im scared..." the water went up to my waist engulfing my whole lower body. I held tightly onto Sasuke's above the water as he slowly brought me deeper. "It's okay Keiko im here I won't let anything happen Kay'?" I nodded and he pulled me deeper into the cold water. I tripped slightly on the sandy ground and bumped into Sasuke his bare chest touching the front of my body. I squeaked and backed up a bit with a blush. "s-sorry" I mumbled looking down. He smiled playfully and pulled me forward suddenly. I got scared thinking I couldn't touch and jumped of the lake floor wrapping my arms around his neck holding me up. He chuckled and i looked at him with alarmed eyes. "God sasuke you scared me." he laughed and wrapped his arms around me in a hug keeping me close. "Im sorry I just couldn't help myself." he pressed his forehead against mine gently and I relax from the comforting gesture. I loosened my arms around him but kept them there on his shoulders. The water went higher around me but stopped as my tippy toes touched the ground. The water stopped right below my chest scaring me a bit. I looked down nervously still afraid. "Sasuke i dont want to go any deeper." i said with pleading eyes. Sasuke lowered his hands to hold onto my waist keeping me in place. "It's okay im here and you'll be fine." he said looking me in the eyes. I gave in and nodded as we floated through the water as I slowly began to learn to swim and trust Sasuke more.

~two hours later~

"Im so happy that bitch Karin is gone. And that you finally got the guy youve been crushing on for like your whole life." I smiled over at Ino as i finished blow drying my hair from swimming. "Thanks Ino. I feel bad for karin in a way." I looked down a bit sad . "Keiko trust me she deserved it. She gets to go to a nice place called Juvy for a really long time. You heard what they said this has happened before with her at other schools and sometimes the girls would end up even worse." I grimaced slightly. "Yeah i guess your right."

~two days later, last day of camp~

It was the last day of amp and I was kind of sad so many thing have append here and ive made so many memories that I was sure I would never forget. I leaned against the tree next to me hearing the engine of the bus behind me waiting for us to leave. Warm arms encircled my waist and I looked up happily at Sasuke. "Come on Keiko it's to go." I nodded and he grabbed my hand. I looked around with my eyes on more time then sighed leaving with my new boyfriend and hopefully more on day back to the reality of school with all our friends.


End file.
